The Change
by daidai22
Summary: Isabella is a demigod/vampire. Her father came to her and told her to find protect 7 unknown demigods in Forks, Washington. Should have been easy but Bella's life is difficult and her problems are always follow her. How is she suppose to keep them safe and fight her battles? To make matter even more exhausting, she seems to be falling for one of them.
1. Introduction

I own nothing!

Introduction

**My name is Isabella Salvatore and I'm different than most people you see around. My life has an endless existent of pain and suffering. Humans had cut me and my twin sister, Diva, out of my mother's stomach and separated us. Treating me as a human and my sister has been held against her will up in a room for years. Both of us were test subjects; however, I had the better life. I can't blame my sister for being mad for the way she been treated but she can't kill off all the humans cause of a few bad seeds. That's where we have our differences. She wants me to die because I'm the threat to her existence since I am the only one who can kill her. Stupidly, I let her go out of the room because I wanted her to sing at my adopted father's birthday. It turn out to be a horrible nightmare that I will regret it for the rest of my life...She has 3 chevaliers and I have one. Haji. He treats me like a little sister and likes to pick on me but if my life is on the line, he will stop at nothing to protect me. That's the job of the chevalier: to project their queen. I'd probably be die already if he hadn't save me some many times.**

**I have 3 brothers but they're special as well. I'll explain...**

**Stefan and Damon Salvatore are my brothers in a different way. They're vampires that have rings to keep dying in the sun. Just like the ones from the legends, they can die from a wooden stick. I saved them from being killed by Katherine and I almost died in the process but they both took some blood from me and I took some from them. Since their blood fussed with mine, I have been given a ring like theirs. I had to kill something within 24 hours or the vampire blood would've killed me. I didn't want to kill any humans like I did when I lost control. So I kill animals to survive. I prefer lions but I'll take anything if its needed. I stayed with them for a few years then my soon to be best friends Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase came for me and took me to camp half-blood where I learn I'm the daughter of Poseidon. A few years later, I met my brother Percy Jackson.**

**Percy Jackson is a child of Poseidon like me and we became close fast. A year later and Tyson came into our lives. It was a rocky start at first but he has become a big part of our family. Tyson and I usually spar every time we can see each other but I don't see him that much since Tyson went to live with our father. My father came to me before he took Tyson with him and gave me my weapons he made for me. A ring that turns into bronze sword with a red diamond at the top and a line going in between the sword. As well as a bronze shield that has protected me more than anyone else. Both weapons turn into a ring on my right hand when I'm around humans. I made so many friends at camp half-blood there but I had to leave. It was too dangerous for children of the big three: Zeus, Hades, and Hades, the sons of Kronos. Their children are most dangerous and most hunted down demigods in the world. We also have traitors like Luke with his army of monsters and other demigods. I said my goodbyes to my family there and went to live with my friend Renee and her new husband.**

**"Isabella..." someone called out to me.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I own nothing*

**"Isabella I need you to do something for me." My father came to me.**

**"Well hi to you too father...what do I need to do?"**

**"I need you to..."**

**"Ready to go Bella?" Renee said as she got in the car.**

**"I got to put all my bags in the truck" I replied as I finish putting them in there. Glad she's driving instead of dropping me off at the airport. It's hard to get passed the guards with my weapons and Zeus would kill me. "Ok I'm ready. Thanks for taking me to Charlie's house, considering you want to spend time with your husband."**

**"No problem honey! I'll see him after we get you safety to Forks. Why are you going there? Hope you don't mind me asking."**

**"My father says there are 7 new demigods in Forks and I need to watch over them until told otherwise. He says I can have my friends help me out but that there's something different about these demigods."**

**"Well you better be careful honey and remember you can always talk to me about anything."**

**"That means a lot to me. I'm really glad I have a friend like you for this."**

**"Try to get some sleep sweetie."**

**"I will but first I have to call Annabeth, Grover, and Percy then check in on Haji."**

**Surprisingly, she answers on the first ring. "Hey Bella!"**

**"Hey sunshine! I'm glad you answer your phone. I need to talk to you, Percy, and Grover. Put me on speaker."**

**"Ok...alright we can all hear you."**

**"Hey Bella!" Grover and Percy called out at the time.**

**"There are 7 demigods in Forks, Washington and I have to enroll in school. I would enjoy the company."**

**"It's not like we have anything better to do," said Percy in a bored tone, " we'll meet you there in a couple of days."**

**"Alright. I love you guys! Bye."**

**"Love you too bye Bella." Well now I won't be alone when I do this. Now I just need to call Haji, but I can tell he's ok. Our mental connection reassures me of that. It wouldn't hurt to call him though.**

**"I'm going to call Haji now."**

**"Hello Bella. Are you ok?"**

**"Yes I'm fine. I'm just calling to check in on you."**

**"Oh, I'm fine. Saya and I are just coming back from lunch. Life has been great since we got married and I'm elated to have you and her. How's my little sister?"**

**"I'm older than you! I'm alright, going to forks right now and will be there for a while. You and Saya need come see me."**

**"Sounds lovely to me. I'll see what she wants and get back to you. I'll talk to you later Bells. Bye."**

**"Bye Haji"**

**"Well I guess there's nothing to do now but relax until i get there. Maybe it won't be so bad there. I have a strange feeling something is going to change...**

**(Dream start)**

**"We need to wake her up!"**

**"That could be bad. She has been asleep for a long time. She would be very thirsty and there's a lot of innocent lives."**

**"We are being attack! She is the only one who can save us all. I rather take a chance with her than wait to be killed!"**

**Who is talking? Are they trying to wake me up? For what? One thing is for sure, I'm thirsty and they smell really good. I can feel my control slipping out of my grasp. The smell of fear is making them damn near irresistible. Any closer and there will be trouble...**

**"I'm going to wake her up!"**

**He's even closer. I can't help the urge. "I'm sorry."**

**"What did she..." His blood taste amazing. I can feel the life draining out of him. I need more! I drop the cold body to the ground and start on the lady he was talking to. I still need more.**

**"Bella!" Golden eyes stars at me in horror**

**(End of dream)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing.

**Someone is shaking me as I resurface from unconsciousness. The nightmares have yet to go away…sigh.**

**"Wake up Bella. Charlie already took your bags in your room. Now it's your turn." Renee voice appears and my eyes open to Charlie standing in front of his house. Everything is wet...ugh. Well I have to get used to it and I need to find a place to feed soon. Renee smells too good at the moment.**

**"Thanks Renee for this." I say as I hug her and get out and start to smell a disgusting scent round. Another monster I guess. I had to fight plenty of them when I lived at camp half-blood. "Love ya!"**

**"Welcome honey! I love you too and remember to call me every once in a while. Bye!"**

**I wave bye to her and turn to go hug Charlie.**

**"Hey Charlie. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll come inside in a bit. I'm going to look around for a little while."**  
**"Ok Bells, I'll go order pizza. See you soon."**

**I walk around the house and into the woods and of course there's a monster looking straight at me. Great, just what I need. "Hey ugly! Who are you looking at?!"**

**In the perfect horror story voice he says, "As much as I want to eat you, I've come with a message from lord Kronos. He wants you to join him to take down the gods and rule over the world with him."**

**"Nah I'm good. I don't want to control this world nor do I want to take over the gods. Besides he likes to see people suffering and I don't want that. So go back and tell grandpa I said no and that I will stop him."**

**"Fine...the next time we see each other, I'll have demigod dinner."**

**"We shall see about that ugly, now do me a favor and go away."**

**Walking deep into the forest I found a deer. While I'm thinking of the quickest way to end its life, my senses are put on red alert. Something is here. Why this deep in the forest? Hiding behind the tree, I see two first one had a nice build body with bronze hair, matching my shield. The other one was as big as a bear and look like he would be dangerous.**

**"Emmett hurry up so Alice can stop calling my phone," the bronze hair says to the bear-like one. **

**"Come on Eddie, let me get this on," The bear like one pouts and I almost start to laugh. The bronze hair guy is not amused and stares at him.**

"**I'm done. I'm going to let this one go. Lets go!"  
The two disappears in the other direction from Charlie's house. The sprinkling vampires are in this town. Who were they? Are there more of them? I have a feeling I'll be seeing them a lot. The burn in my throat needs to be taken care of and the deer is still there...**

**I take care of my thirst and get back the house.**  
**"Hey, you're back. So you're signed up for school now and tomorrow is your first day. I'm going to bed Bells. Goodnight"**

**"Goodnight Charlie."**  
**I put the pizza up then I need to go take a shower. The warm water feels good and helps me calm my nerves. Great, I have to play human.**

**Shower is running cold now. Guess it's my time to get out the shower and set my alarm to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day...**  
**(7:00am)**

**"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

**Ugh...whoever invented the alarm clock needs to be slapped in the face.**

**"Bells I'm heading off to work, here's the keys to your truck."**

**"Thanks Charlie and have a good day at work."**

**Wow...I have a truck now and from the look on my phone I also have a text.**

**Annabeth: We'll be there something today around 8pm. Have a good day at school!**  
**A great way to start the day! Now I just need to get ready in get there on time for school.**

**(School)**  
**Why is school so early? It could've at least started at a later time. I better get my schedule now so I can check out the people here. It shouldn't be so hard to find 7 demigods in this school. "Hello, I'm here to get my schedule. My name is Isabella Salvatore."**

**"Oh yes dear, here's your schedule and a map of the school. I know it's a small school but a lot people have gotten lost before."**

**"Ha! Thanks."**

**Ok, now to wait for people to come in.**

** Ring! Ring! Ring!**

**I got to remember to put my phone on silent... "Hello?"**

**"Hello Isabella, it's David from the Red Shield, I have very important information to tell you but I can't do this over the phone. I need you to come see me."**

**"Well alright then, I'll come Saturday. You still live in Florida, right?"**

**"Yes I'll see you then. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**Well at least now I have plans for tomorrow and now people are showing up. I've look people in the eye to see if they have the same eye as one of the gods. That silver Volvo looks like more expensive than anyone's car here. That bronze hair looks familiar and I can see the big guy too. I wish I could see their faces.**

**"RING"**

**I guess I'll have to see them at lunch. For now I'll just go to class and observe others. **

**Here we go...**


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

**School is tiring that's for sure. Thank the gods it's lunch time. **

**"Hey Bella! Want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I can't remember this girl's name. And I prefer not to eat with anyone but it's easier to look in their eyes when they're talking to you. "Sure."**

**Even if I wasn't a demigod, I wouldn't eat this food. It looks like poison on a plate and the look the lunch ladies are giving me tells me I shouldn't eat this. The mist is doing wonders for these ladies. Humans would freak out if they knew what these ladies really look like. "You're not eating?"**

**"No, I'm not hungry. Do you mind me asking what your name is again?"**

**"I'll tell you the whole group. I'm Jessica and that's Mike, Eric and Angela."**

**Looks like nobody in this group are demigods. We all talked for a while then I started looking around and my eyes landed on them. The vampires at the corner table and it looks like I find bronze and bear again.**

**"Who are they?"**

**"They are the Cullens. From left to right is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Alice and Jasper are a couple as well as Emmett and Rosalie. Edward over there is single but won't mingle."**

**I have a weird feeling from the Cullens. They're something different than their type of vampire. Just as I was about to turn around, Edward Cullen looks at my eyes and I know 2 things.**

**One, he is a demigod and I'm sure his father is Apollo. Two, he has just became really important to me. He's all I will ever want or need now. I want bite him and make him mine. Haji told me about this; my mate will be my main focus and I'd have a fierce need to protect him.**

**There's a frown on his face and he focus hard on me for something. Now he looks a little bit annoyed and surprised. Jasper looks at him then looks at me. I take that moment to look at Jasper eyes. He's a demigod too and apparently a brother of Annabeth. They start talking thinking I wouldn't hear them. So they haven't met a vampire like me. Although, I am a strange one.**

**"What's wrong Edward?"**

**"I can't hear her mind. It's really annoying."**

**"I can't get a read on her emotions. She seems different to me. She doesn't smell like a regular human."**

**Ha! I have to protect them from any threat to their safety and they think I'm a threat. I wish they would all turn so I can see their eyes. In that moment, all of them turned to look at me. Well...they're all demigods. And I have a new sister. I guess my eyes widen when I looked at Alice. She had a curious look on her face. I smiled at her and look at the glare Rosalie was given me. She's really beautiful so daughter of Aphrodite, but that glare would be scary to any human. I smiled and started to laugh silently then look at Emmett. He was a child of Ares, and surprisingly he smiled at me. Usually when I'm in contact with a child of Ares, they want to fight me and glare at me. I looked at Edward again and smile then waved. He looked surprised but smiled back.**

**"Do you like Edward already Bella? Don't waste your time." Jessica said.**

**Someone seems to have got shut down before.**

**RING!**

**Well I guess I have to go to class. I don't want to leave Edward but I'll have to find him after school. I take one good look at him then go to class.**


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the plot.

**I walk into biology class and asked where to sit. And what a surprise as I turn around, there goes Edward sitting there and smiling at me. This is going to be a good school year. I have an amazing partner.**

**"Hey I'm Isabella but call me Bella." I say as I sit down.**

**"Hello Bella, I'm Edward. I guess we'll be partners this year. Hope you don't mind."**

**"Oh, believe me I don't mind. I look forward to it." Mr. Barner started teaching and we had to turn around. After a while, a note was pushed towards me.**

**(E=Edward; B=Bella)**

**E: If you don't mind telling me, why did you stare at me during lunch?**

**B: It's natural to look at sexy guys. **

**I wink at him when he looked up and the look on his face almost made me laugh**

**E: Well thank you**

** B:The pleasure is all mine.**

**Mr. Barner catches our attention with mentioning we have a project due in 3 weeks. Well looks like we're going to be working together. Better for me I suppose since I can slowly make my way into their world. Then I can be there to help them all into being demigods.**

**"I need ask you something and I need you to be honest. I'm gonna have fun with him. Lets see how he reacts towards questions.**

**(He immediately got tense) "What's that?"**

**" Where do you live?"**

** (Now he's confused) "That's what you wanted to know?"**

**"Well we have to get started on this project so… I'll follow you after school. Is that ok?"**

**"Umm sure…That's fine."**

**He took the note from earlier and put it in his pocket as the bell rung.**

**"I'll be waiting to see you after school Edward. Have a good rest of the day."**

**"You too Bella." The way my name rolls off his tongue. I can't wait until I make him mine.**

**The rest of the day went by slowly. Why is time so slow? Finally, the bell went off and I was out my seat before anyone else. When I got into my truck, I see Edward pull up beside me but what irritated me was that I could see a monster behind the school. I turn my truck off and take the keys out. Taking a deep breath I get out the truck.**

**"Let me see your phone so I can put my number in."**

**"Ok...are you going to follow me?"**

** "No. Something just came up and I got to take care of it. I'll be there after I'm done." He narrows his eyes in suspicion.**

**"Well ok. I'll call you when we get home."**

**"Ok. I'll see you soon."**

**He looks at me for a long time then drives away. I go to the monster behind the school... I should start taking an extra pair of clothes with me. These clothes are all cut up now. I can't go home and have Charlie see me like this. I guess I'm just going to the Cullens now.**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

**I can't stand that I keep forgetting to change that. "Hello?"**

**"Hey Bella. It's Edward. Are you ready for instructions?"**

**"Sure." I get to their house and have to sit there for a while. This house is gorgeous. I'd never want to leave the house. I can see Edward at the front door and I take a deep breath. Well here we go...**


	6. Auther's note

**Sorry I have not updated the story lately. I'll update the story whenever i can. Thank you for the reviews and giving my story a chance.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**"Bella! What Happen to you?! You look terrible!"**

**Well thanks for that compliment….."Ummm I got into a bit of a fight after school, but it's fine. I'm, sorry to ask this but can I borrow some clothes and take a shower?"**

**"Sure Bella. I never got to introduce myself. I'm Alice and I can tell were going to be best friends."**

**"I like the sound of that and thank you. I'm sorry for asking but Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw me like this."**

**"Come on Bella! We'll do introductions after you're out. You'll be showering in Edward's bathroom and your clothes will be on the bed. Now get in there."**

**I've always loved a nice hot shower but this one wasn't so pleasant. I had bruises all over my body and dirt in places dirt should never be in. After I get out and get dress, I look in the mirror and frown. My face has a cut on it. How am I going to explain that to Charlie?**

**I can hear voices down there and am not surprised I'm the topic.**

**"Her future is fuzzy. It's like she's not deciding on something. I wonder what she has to say…"**

**"She seems like a lovely girl Edward. How do you feel about her sweetheart?"**

**'I hope she's funny. We need some fun in this house with everyone being boring around here. "**

**I hear a smack. "Shut up Emmett. She needs to go. I don't want her hear when she can pose a threat."**

**"She can be a threat Edward. Why are you so protective?"**

**"She seems different. She doesn't smell like a human and I still can't hear her mind. As for feelings, I feel this pull towards her. I want to protect her. I have a feeling I just found my mate. I don't know what she has to say. I just know it's important."**

**I think it's time for me to start talking. However I'll keep what Edward said in mind. I walk into the living room and pause…all 7 demigods. A household of them and they're still alive. Wow…**

**"Well I'd like to first start off by introducing myself. I'm Isabella Salvatore but call me Bella."**

**"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Nice to meet you. "**

**"I'm Emmett and this is my world Rosalie."**

**"My name is Jasper ma'am and you know my love Alice."**

**"Hello everyone. I'm sure Edward has told you I has important information. First things first. I know you all are vampires."**

**The look they gave me made me think they'd have a heart attack if they could. I wanted to laugh.**

**"Don't look so shocked. I have to know all the types of vampires."**

**"All types?!" they all said at one time.**

**I may have laugh a little bit…or a lot. "Yes there are 3 types of vampires as far as I know. I call you guys shiners since you sparkle in the sun. The other ones are the original. They burn in the sun and the last one doesn't really have a name. They're not human like that's for sure. They're breast and will prey on whatever they want. It can be killed by humans."**

**Alice gave me a weird look," how do you know all this Bella" what are you?"**

**"I'm the last two types of vampires and something else. I'm the queens of the last species. Well me and my twin sister. See how I can change my eyes to red? I can change them as a warning I'm about to fight or im sensing something. Sometimes they change themselves if I lose control because I haven't drank anything in a long while. My sister can change her eyes to blue. "**

**"How come you don't burn in the sun?"**  
**"What's the something else part?**

**"What's your diet?"**

**"My ring keeps me from burning. I know a few witches who can do that. My two other brothers have one too. I drink animal blood. I don't want to kill humans. As for the something else part listen closely cause it involves you all. Wait, what time is it?"**

**"It's 6:30."**

**"Ok. I have time. I'm a demigod and so are you all. In our human lives we had one of the gods as our parent. Mine is Poseidon and so is yours Alice. So we're sisters and have two brothers like us."**

**"Oh my gods! You're my sister! This is fantastic!"**

**Her happiness made me smile a little bit." I'm glad you're excited but you must listen honey. It'd dangerous for al demigods but children of the big three are extremely rare and are hunted down the most whenever monsters know we are a child of the big three. For us all it's a hard life. There's monsters all around you and now that you know what you are, they will. And they'll come for you at every corner. The mist will clear up for you so you'll know all monsters."**

**"I don't believe this. You need to lay down."**

**Why must Rosalie be difficult?" You have been beautiful all your life right? And you've always got your way right? You unconsciously charmed people. It's a power that belongs to a child of Aphrodite. The goddess of love."**

**"Emmett, you're the son of Ares. The god of war.**

**Jasper, you're the son of Athena. The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.**

**Edward and Carlisle, you two are brothers and your father is Apollo. The god of the sun, music, medicine, archery, and music.**

**Esme, your mother is Demeter. The goddess of agriculture."**

**As much as I love to stay and answers questions, I have to go. I'll be back tonight with some friends to watch for the night. First I need to hunt then get to Charlie's house. See you later.**

**"We have questions, but can wait until you return."**

**I started to walk out the back door when Edward called me.**

**"Mind if I hunt with you?"**

**'Come on."**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**We took down two mountain lions and I told Annabeth to text me when they got here.**

**"So Edward, what made you decide to come with me?" I knew the answer but I'm nervous to tell him my feelings.**

**"Well I wanted to spend time with you. I felt drawn to you since I saw you in the cafeteria. Besides you said you'd tell me what that face was about. The look you gave me in cafeteria."**

**"Ummm I don't know if now's the best time to talk about it."**

**Looking deep in my eyes with those beautiful eyes, I don't think I'll be able to deny him for long. The fear of being rejected is strong but he wouldn't have said what he said if he didn't feel something for me.**

**"Please Bella..." He touches my cheek with his hands and I think he knows he's going to get his answer.**

**He goes nothing."Ok. Edward, you're a very special person to most important person to me ever. I'd put my life on the line for you anyday and it's not cause I have been order to protect you. I feel different when I'm not around you now and I just met you. I want to keep you forever and mark you so to show every creature that you're mine. In your terms, you are my mate."**

**He sits there like a stone. I can feel the pain of rejection. It's worse than any pain I been there before.**

**"Edward? I know you don't feel the same and it's ok. We can still be friends if you want."**

**"I do feel the same. It's just...I've waited a very long time to find my mate and when I was about to give up, you come into my life. I want to spend my exsistence with you. Showering you with love and protecting you from whatever comes our way. How would you mark me?"**

**"You would be like Haji. I would give you my blood then bite you. If I made you mine that way,we'd have a connection deeper than most. Your mission in life would be to protect me and provide for my needs. I would know where you were and if you were hurt. Same for 's danger in being in my life like that."**

**My phone vibrates Annabeth: We're at your house. Waiting on you.**  
**"My friends are here. We can talk about this more later. Do you want to come with me to get them and go back to your house?"**

**"Sure, but I want to do something first."**

**He gets very close to me and stares at my lips then looks at my eyes as if he's asking a question. "Kiss me Edward." He leans in and press his lips against mine.**

**The world could be coming to an end and I wouldn't have noticed. The hunger I feel as our lips move against each other is straggering. I can feel the lust and love building up inside and I want to make him mine now. I wrap my arms around him and put his arms around me, pulling me closer while pushing me against a me harder for a second then slowly backs away.**

**He has a small smile on his face and his eyes look happy. "I just wanted to try. I'm glad i did it. I have a lot of fellings for you Bella. I will spend forever showing you how much you have come to mean to me. I know I dont know everything about you but I'd love to learn."**

**I'm speechless, which is a first time for me,then I pull it together. "My life is not a walk in the part. It's sweet that you say that and it means a lot to me. We shall learn more about each other then we'll see what happens afterwards. For right now, I'll show you a bit of my 's go meet my friends."**

**"After you love."**

**I may have blush. I hope Percy doesn't have a cow over him. We'll see when we get there.**

**Here we go...**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I can see them in my room as I run to my house. I can also hear Charlie in the living room with the tv on.**

**"I'm going to send a text to Annabeth to let her know you'll be coming in through the window."**

**Bella: I'll be coming up soon. There's going to be a guy named Edward to come through the window.**

**Annabeth: A guy huh? Why is he going through your window? **

**Bella: I'll explain when I get to my room.**

**"Go up to the room, i'll be there soon."**

** I hope they don't miss with him. I walk into the door and see Charlie asleep in the living room. He must've had a long day and waited for me to get home.**

**Smiling at him, I shook him awake. "Charlie go get in your bed."**

**"Oh, hey Bells. Your friends are here and you have mail in your room. There's pizza if you're hungry."**

**"Thanks Charlie. You need to go get some rest. Goodnight Charlie."**

**"Goodnight bells."**

**I hear him go into his room as I'm walking up to mine. As soon as i open the door there's pairs of arms around me. "Bella!"**

**"Hey guys, where's Edward?"As i ask i look to see him wrapped up in demigod enough to hold him, i started laughing immediately. "Why did you do that to him?"**

**"We didn't know who he was, it was better that we have him where he can't move."**

**I took a picture of him first before I got him out of it.**

**"Guys, this is Edward Cullen.I found all 7 demigods. Suprisingly its him and his this is Annabeth, my brother Percy, and Grover."**

**Percy is starring at Edward with hard eyes but was a polite. "Hello Edward."**

**"Hello everyone.""We going to his house to watch for the night. Are you 3 enrolling in school with me?"**

**"Well yeah it's easier to help when we're around."**

**"Ok then, lets go."**

**"Can we talk to you first bella?"**

**Here we go..."I'll go let my family know you all are coming."**

**With that Edward was gone with the wind.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Who is he to you Bella?" Percy asked with the same hard eyes.**

**"Ok, lets get this out the way. Stop looking at him like that.I appreciate the brotherly protection but dont be like that. We're just friends right now i guess but i do care for him. That means give him a chance before you act like that. Ok?**

**"Fine." They all said at the same time. **

**"Good, now hand me the mail on the bed and get ready to go."**

**No one sends me mail anymore... I open it and i must have look pale because my friends started starring at me in concern.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**" Yeah lets go."**

**I put the mail in my pocket but I cant stop thinking about the words on it.**

_**I'm coming for you big sister.**_

** Things just got much more difficult. **


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**We make it to the Cullens house and Grover starts whimpering.**

**"They all smell like the dead but I can smell the demigod on them."**

**"Bella, what is wrong? You look like kronos came alive and was coming for you."**

**"I'm fine. Let's get I'm the house so I can introduce you all then we'll start the watch."**

**As I step in the door, a blur rushes to me. I step out the way in time and I see Emmett flying out the window. "Guys that was Emmett. Better luck next time!"**

**" I'm sorry for him. I'm Esme. Welcome to our home. If you all need anything, just let me know."**

**"This is an amazing house you have. I'm Annabeth and this is Percy and Grover. " Everyone get to know each other. I have to do something. Call me if anything is wrong. "**

**Jasper looks at me funny. "What's wrong Bella ? You feel scared."**

**Great. Now I have everyone's attention. "I'll be ok. I gotta go do something I'll be back soon. Call me if anything goes wrong. "**

**I ran out the house before anyone could say anything. As soon as I'm out of hearing range. I call David.**

**"Hello?" He sounds tired.**

**"Wake up David. I have important information. Diva is coming and I need help. I'm going to call Haji but I need back up."**

**"Alright. I'll call you later."**

**After calling Haji and letting him know. I start walking back but stop. Four monsters surrounded me and they all charged at once. I managed to move our the way then gets thrown against 3 trees. A branch goes through my body. And blood is running down my mouth. I got out of it but I struggled a lot. After I killed them all, I got to the house holding my stomach.**

**"BELLA!" I see them all looking at me.**

**"What happen love?!"**

**"Those monsters are strong. 4 of kronos follower. I need to heal but this will take some time."**

**"Carlisle! Bella needs you! Why did I let you go by yourself?!"**

**"Let me? I would've done it anyways. This is not as bad as my old injuries. Calm down Edward. I will be ok."**

**"You should've called us!" Percy looks concern.**

**" I'll be ok everyone. I just need sleep. "**

**"When I wake up and after school I have important information to tell you all. I know you want to know what happen but right now I'm slowly passing out."**

**" I don't think you should sleep with a injury like that!" Alicia and Carlisle asked at the same time.**

**"Bella boo, you need to be careful." Emmett says with a pout.**

**"I feel bad for you. That's a bad wound. " Rosalie says with some concern in her eyes.**

**"When I sleep, my injuries heal faster." I said to calm down. "I just got you. I don't wanna lose you."Edward said with sad eyes.**

**"I'm not going anywhere honey. I promise." As my eyes close I feel lips on my lips. I smiled as I fell into the darkness...**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry I have not updated the story lately. I'll update the story whenever i can. Thank you for the reviews and giving my story a chance.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I can feel someone staring at me as I come to. Smells like Edward and Percy. I guess that means it's time for me to wake up.**

**As I open my eyes and sit up, I hear two people gasp and I'm pulled into someone's embrace. Edward's scent is stronger now as it **

**fills my nose.**

**"Dont ever scare us like that. I can't lose you." His kisses on my face is making me smile and giggle as my cheeks turn bright red. **

**"Let her go Edward, I need to my sure my sister is ok for myself. He's right on something though. Bella, you scared all of us half to death. I don't think the vampires can be more die than they already are." He hugs me gently and smiles at me with Dad's famous smile.**

** "If it wasnt for your heart beating faintly, we wouldve thought you were die for sure." Carlise says as he walks over to me to look me over for injuries,"it stop once for 15 seconds, and Edward was as still as stone. When it started beating again, we thought we'd go crazy, but you look fine."**

**"I'm ok and I'm sorry I scared you all. How long was I out?"**

**"Well you were unconisous for about..."**

**"BELLA!"**

**Annabeth and Alice come crashing into me." DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO US EVER AGAIN!'**

**My ears were ringing and I hate when people yell at me but I understand why they did and I feel bad. So I hugged them tight and hush their tears. **

**"You were out for two days Bella..."**

**"Did i have a phone call? What did you tell Charlie?"**

**"No but it seems like you have some text messages. We said you were sick and it be easier to have you here. Everyone, including your friends went to school. Edward didnt last the first day and left early and waited next to you."**

**I looked over at Edward, smiled, and gave him a kiss. "I need to check my phone then we need to have a house meeting. I can't keep secrets from you all if i'm going to protect you. Well everyone please go and wait for me in the living room."**

**They all left with a glance at me. Looking at my phone, i noticed i have three text messages.**

**David:We will be in Forks tomorrow. Call us when you can so we can work on plans. **

**Haji:Saya and I will be there tomorrow and David called me and said well meet up to make a plan. Call soon."**

**Haji: There's something wrong. Are you ok? I feel pain but its not from me.I need a response Isabella.**

**I sent to both of them: I was in bad shape and slept for two days We will meet at the cullens house. **

**I gave them the address and went downstairs," I know you all are all worried but I'm ok. Now i have important information and I need** **you all to listen closely. My sister, Diva, is coming and its not going to be good. I have David and Haji coming so we can make plans. I want you all here so you can know the plans. More impotantly, know that i will always protect everyone of you.**

**"Maybe we can help protect you from your sister." Edward said with his worried golden eyes. Percy nod in agreement.**

**As soon as I'm about to open my mouth, I hear 3 cars pull into the driveway. Why is there 3 cars? I let Haji and David in and tell **

**them to wait I turn to look inside the last car and I just cant believe my eyes.**

**"Did you miss us sister? We've missed you."**

**Well this just got a lot more interesting...**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note...

I am so sorry i haven't post a chapter in a long time but life has been getting in the way.

I will be fixing this story since it didn't turn out the way i wanted it to. i want the beginning to be a bit different. Within the next two weeks, there should be changes.

Once again i am sorry and thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
